


[Star Wars] Mundane Mythology

by Hananobira



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Character Study, Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7413691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a word for it, this thing she wants but can’t have: <i>friend</i>.</p><p>She may as well wish to be a Jedi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Star Wars] Mundane Mythology

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mundane Mythology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5631970) by [domesticadventures](https://archiveofourown.org/users/domesticadventures/pseuds/domesticadventures). 



Notes and acknowledgements: My gratitude to domesticadventures for permission to record their story, and to Paraka and Jinjurly for hosting.

Original Fic: [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5631970)  
Length: 00:04:34

Paraka: [MP3 (7 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Mundane%20Mythology.mp3) or [M4B (5 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Mundane%20Mythology.m4b)  
Audiofic Archive: [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/mundane-mythology)


End file.
